


[podfic] What Remains

by reena_jenkins, straightforwardly



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Podfic, Role Reversal, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: War is brewing. Alanna does what she can.(Roleswap!AU where Alanna is the Rogue and George is the knight-in-training.)





	[podfic] What Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465907) by [straightforwardly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe, Role Reversal, Roleswap

 **Length:**  00:21:11  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(T\)%20_What%20Remains_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
